What We Have Built
by MapleMeSyrup
Summary: It's been a year since the barrier broke and you are finally able to move out of your shitty apartment. After weeks of searching, you find a three bedroom house in need of a roommate. After doing some research and seeing the pictures, you immediately fell in love with the place. Everything about it was perfect. Well, except the monsters who own the place. Out of all the monsters in


**Chapter One: Mt. Ebott**

Every child had their own reasons for climbing Mt. Ebott. You were no exception. The climb wasn't as hard as you expected, but then again, you might've been too wrapped up in your own thoughts to notice the soreness in your legs. Of course you heard the stories; every person who climbed the cursed mountain disappear forever. And that is exactly what you wanted to do.

You didn't even notice your fall until you landed on a bed of golden flowers. You laid there for a while, not comprehending what had just happened. A soft voice pulled you back to reality.

"Oh my, are you alright my child?" you quickly sat up and searched for the source of the voice.

When you noticed the large goat woman, you jumped back in fear, your right hand instinctively clutching your chest.

"Do not be alarmed my child. I will not bring you any harm. It seems that you had quite the fall. My name is Toriel, keeper of the ruins. Let me heal your wounds," the goat monster extended her paw slowly so she wouldn't startle you.

You were skeptical of this monster's kindness. You glanced around you and couldn't find any exit. It looked like the only way out was to follow the monster. If you happened to find the exit, you'd make a run for it. You reached out apprehensively. Toriel helped you to your feet but let you go when you pulled back. She smiled at you and instructed you to follow her.

You did your best to keep up; luckily she guided you through the puzzles slowly. Your left arm was broken and so was your right wrist. Your left ankle was sprained and much to your dismay, you had to hang onto the monster's purple dress for support despite your distrust. Your back had the most damage. Even if the flowers broke your fall, you still had some nasty bruises that will take a while to heal.

After wandering the ruins for what felt like hours, Toriel and you reached her quaint home where she showed you your room. Toriel left you to get some medical supplies and food which gave you some time to assess the room. Your bedroom was painted red and was neatly organized with children's toys and books tucked away in small bookcases and shelves. Your sister would've loved it. You flinched.

Guilt flooded through you like a wave, causing you feel your sins crawling on your back. You were such a coward. So stupid. So...SELFISH. How could you have done this to your sister? The one who you claim to love more than anything in this god forsaken world? You left her. You left her DIE. You wanted to die.

You choke out a sob. Toriel found you like that, crying on the floor, muttering incoherent things. She laid you on your bed and fixed your injuries while whispering sweet words that you wanted to savor.

"It will be okay, my child. You will be happy here. I will keep you safe," Toriel said and kissed your forehead.

A foreign feeling stirred within you. Is this what a mother was suppose to be? Exhausted by your grief, you fell asleep.

When you awoke, you felt light again, ready to take on the world. You checked your wounds. All your injuries were miraculously healed; you faintly remember Toriel saying monster food had some healing properties. Still, you were a little sore. You threw your blanket off of you and stepped into the hallway. Unlike when you first arrived, all the lights were turned off, the darkness gave you chills. When you listened closely, you can hear the soft snores of the goat monster in the room next to yours. It was so damn quiet, you can hear your heart beating in your chest.

You thought about your sister again and you felt another bullet go through your heart. You couldn't just leave her there. Not with your drunken mother. Maybe you could bring her here. You could save your sister from your broken family and live here together with Toriel. The three of you could be the family that you always wanted. This thought filled you with determination.

You debated on waking up Toriel and tell her your plan, but you had a feeling the goat monster would not approve nor allow you to leave. So you gathered your strength and searched for an exit. Finally you found a grand door with some kind symbol at the end of the long hallway in the basement. You thought about your sister and with one hard push, the doors swung open revealing white.

You never even made it to Snowdin.


End file.
